Stolen Glances
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Runner up in Moliver fans "Stolen Glances" Contest- Oliver and Miley just can't keep their eyes and thoughts off each other. Moliver.


Stolen Glances- Moliver

Rated M- For sexual Inuendo

A/N: If you notice this chapter from "Unexplained Desires." It means you are also reading that. I took the first chapter to that story and made it into a Moliver-

Story also includes mentions of Jiley and Loliver

and for story line purposes, let's pretend that Jake and Oliver are best friends, and that Lilly and Oliver are dating.

He observed her from the corner of his eye. He fancied her. He sought to touch her. Kiss her. Make love to her time after time until both of them passed out from total exhaustion. He knew it was wrong to be thinking such thoughts about a girl who so happened to his best friend.

However, that was not the worst of it; this girl was the girlfriend of his best friend Jake Ryan, and the best friend to his girlfriend Lilly Truscott. Just the more reason why and these are his own words, he was the sickest, most perverted man to ever step foot into Malibu. This was not the first time he started having these desires about her. No ever since she stepped foot on to the Malibu set three years ago he wanted to ravage her senseless. He would fantasize about making love to her. Every night he would envisage himself in her, as he would drive himself into the depths of her core.

He despised himself for falling for his best friend's girl, his girl's best friend. He loved her, he damn as well could not help it, but he did. He loved her more then he loved anyone. He just could never tell anyone how he felt. Not even her. Not even one of his closest friend, for his best friend was her own boyfriend.

Every night he would tell himself not to dream of her. However his dreams were filled with her, filled with erotic dreams that he could have of only her. Oh he wished they were of Lilly, he wished his dreams weren't of the other girl.

Every time she sauntered into the room, her affectionate smile would just light up the entire place. She would make the room a million times more comfortable to be in. She would make it feel safer, calmer every time he felt her presence in the room. She would instantaneously pull her interest to him, making him drown in her very presence. The two would gaze at each for what seemed like time without end until something or someone pulled them out of it. She was going to be the death of him; however, for Oliver Oken, his best friend Miley Stewart would become his salvation, he just did not know it.

Miley tried averting her attention from the boy who stole her heart. She knew it was wrong to be daydreaming about the boy who was her boyfriend's best friend, a boy she knew she should not even be thinking such thoughts about. She could not help it though; she wanted him as no one did. She wanted to know what it would be like to have him kiss her. Moving his lips against hers, telling her she was the most beautiful and desirable woman he ever laid eyes on.

She wanted to know what it would be like to have him inside her, thrusting him into her deeper, faster, and harder until both of them collapsed from pure tiredness. She wanted to know what it would be like to make love to him repeatedly until the early morning, until both of them were too exhausted to even get out of bed.

She visualized herself writing underneath him as he moved his hands over her body sending pleasure through out it. She wanted to know what it was like to have his hands touch all over her body. She wanted to know how his hands felt moving over her soft subtle body.

She wondered if he was thinking the same thing, she wondered if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She wondered if he stayed up fantasizing about sexing her, as she wanted to sex him. Did he dream about her night after night making love to her until he could not handle it? Did he ever imagine that she was with him when he made love to other women? Was he thinking 

of a way to take her right that minute? Was he dreaming of taking her right then, and there on the very table she sat at.

He would watch with protectiveness as she made small talk with Jake Ryan her boyfriend. Even though Jake was Oliver's friend, he knew Miley was too good for Jake, and anyone including himself for that matter. He knew Miley would never fall for a dork like him, Miley also deserved someone who wouldn't cheat on her best friend.

Oliver knew that thinking such thoughts about her would send him into the deepest depths of hell. Well it would win his a one way ticket to splitsville with Lilly. He knew if even having the thoughts would cause him to burn in purgatory for all eternity, therefore he tried to avert his thoughts away from her. Away from her beautiful brunette hair, the way it laid on her shoulders cascading down her middle back. He tried not thinking of her greenish blue eyes the way they would light up every time she laughed or gave a killer watt smile.

However every time he tried to keep his mind off of her, she would enter it time after time again and again, she was a plaguing at his heart, she was a disease eating away at his soul, he knew it. He knew that she would be the death of him, he however didn't care. He wanted her like no man wanted any woman before.

He wondered if she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Did she desire to touch him? Did she desire him to touch her? Did she think of him when she was with Jake? Was she thinking of him right at that moment, as she stared deeply into his soul? Could she tell that he also wanted her? Could she tell that he wanted to take her right then, and there at the very table she and Jake were sitting at?

He then wondered if Jake was clued in to the fact that his girl and his best friend were eye fcking each other from across the room. Did Jake have any idea that Oliver was undressing his girl with his eyes in his very own presence? Did he have any idea, that Miley may be doing the same thing?

Miley tried to pay attention to Jake however, Oliver presence in the room made it hard for her to. She would follow Oliver every move, as he made his way across the beach, to the snack stand owned by Rico

She licked her lips as she watched him pouring a patron a drink. He made the simplest of task seem so sexual and hot. She knew Jake was talking, however she could not tell you the depths of his conversation were. Miley crossed her legs as she felt herself getting wet, not wanting to cause Jake or Lilly any suspicion on what she was beginning to feel.

She wondered if she was making Oliver hard. Did she make him hot with her heat; did he picture himself sliding in and out of her? Did he picture her hands around him, making him squirm underneath her touch? Did he picture his fingers thrusting into her until she screamed his name in ecstasy?

She closed her eyes for a moment picturing what it would be like to have Oliver thrust himself into her deeper, faster, and harder until she exploded underneath him. She wanted to know how it would feel to make love to him, to make love to her best friend's boyfriend.  


She was determined to find out and to hell with everything that stood in her way of making Oliver Oken hers.

The End.

A/N: This will only be a one shot.


End file.
